H2O
|Story Romaji Title = Eichi tsū ō |Release Date = |Arc = Minami Ikoma Arc |Chapter = 50 |RHS Link = http://manga.redhawkscans.com/reader/read/the_world_god_only_knows/en/0/50/page/1 |Volume = Volume 6 |Previous Chapter = Her, Her and Him |Next Chapter = TOUCH}} H2O is the 50 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis The chapter starts when a girl is about to leave home saying, "I always end up missing the bus." She says that it is because of her shriveled brown hair never listens to it and says that 'chlorine' is the cause of it. She manages to get to the bus on time. She then looks up at the sky saying that it is now summer time. Furthermore, she says that they are switching their uniforms and that their first semester of Maijima Gakuen Middle School is almost over. She then says that "It's the season we've all have been waiting for - well, at least, it should've been..." Her name appears to be Minami Ikoma and is 15 years old. She says that the summer had finished before it had even began. She then looks at the member rooster for the prefectual athletics meet. She is placed as the third substitute, meaning that there is a very slim chance of her participating. Minami states that she would not be able to be in the last meet in middle school. At the Girl's Swim Team room, her friends tell Minami, not to take it so hard. The friends, Akko and one unnamed, say that they were both substitutes for the athletics meet too. The unnamed friend starts complaining that the person to achieve the 100 meter breast strokes is going to be Koba again, even putting a curse on her. They complain that Minami has been trying so hard and even her hair turned out shriveled, and yet, was not able to be part of the meet. Minami says to stop calling her 'poor Minami'. "So, this is how the season ends? What a letdown..." Even when she says this, Minami believes that she tried her best, so she does not feel very upset. On the way to the classroom, they were discussing about how they should be optimistic, thinking positively. They exclaim that they no longer have to practice, and to enjoy the summer at hand. Her friends ask Minami what she would like to do, as they got plenty of time, but, ends up killing the mood with her comments. Akko tells them that they have already automatically entered high school, so there is no point studying for the entrance exams (Minami's comment that killed the mood.) Minami then observes that the school is really big, as there are so many places that she has not seen or even known of. Minami states that ever since the start of middle school, the only thing that she knows is the class and the pool. She then wonders what she would do next as she has very dull and borin clothes where her hair is all messy, thanks to the 'chlorine' in the water. "I guess it's going to be a boring summer this year..." She suddenly hears a voice. Elsie, a girl from high school, asks if she has seen Keima, described as a boy with glasses. Minami then asks Elsie to elaborate on what this boy with glasses looks like. Elsie then exclaims that the boy wears glasses, with hair curled the wrong way, and is sort of 'god-like.' Minami nervous about what to say, replies "I... don't think so" in a stuttered manner. She had got nervous as the girls from high school look very mature. Elsie then thanks Minami for the attempt to help, with Minami replying "Oh no! If you'll excuse me..." It is here that Elsie's sensor goes off, and Elsie runs off hastily, indicating that the next target is Minami Ikoma. The scene changes to class 3-C, where Akko and Saito (the unnamed girl from before) were looking at a book known as 'the 'Mai-High Knighthood Files,' listing all the handsome guys in Maijima High School. They say that some person in high school had made it. Akko and Saito fantasize on how "it wouldn't be all that bad to spend some time with some studs." They stop their fantasy and asks Minami to look at it too, as it will make her heart throb. Minami manages to get away from their clutches. They ask if she is going home, with her replying a simple "yeah..." The scene changes to the gym 4th floor - indoor pool. She had ended up coming to swim again. "I guess its okay if everybody else is done with practice..." before adding, "I... Guess everyone's moving on already..." The high schoolers then come out of the pool saying "bye, miss middle schooler" as she is young and yet training harder than they are. They give Minami some 'unneeded support' such as "keep it up!" and "We'll be there to support you guys at the meet!" Minami in her mind, states that it is not for practice though as she will not take part in the meet this time. Minami thinks that "I'll have to... Change myself, too..." She then takes a firm stand stating that she would no longer go to the pool, after school. To her surprise, she sheds a few tears as she has become attached to it, and is upset over the fact that she no longner has a purpose to swim. She then decides to leave but while packing up, remembers that she had forgotten her goggles. As she opens the door, she sees 'that person' for the first time. She is amazed as she sees a person, Keima, performing a beautiful stroke and that "he was shining... in the night sky..." Trivia *This chapter's title parodies , a manga by . References Category:Chapters Category:Summary